


Assumption

by AccidentalAvenger



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccidentalAvenger/pseuds/AccidentalAvenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something off between Jack and Bitty. </p>
<p>Shitty was the first one to notice it. At first he couldn’t quite put his finger on it but there was something in the back of his mind. Whenever he saw the pair in the room together he would feel like he was missing something, overlooking what should be obvious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assumption

There was something off between Jack and Bitty. 

Shitty was the first one to notice it. At first he couldn’t quite put his finger on it but there was something in the back of his mind. Whenever he saw the pair in the room together he would feel like he was missing something, overlooking what should be obvious.

It took a while for him to figure out, but when he did it hit him like a ton of bricks; Jack and Bitty weren’t talking. 

It wasn’t like they were pointedly ignoring each other but once he noticed Shitty saw how they seemed to avoid each other. Back when he and Jack had been at college, he’d always noticed Jack and Bitty together. They seemed to hang out as much as Shitty and Lardo did – walking together to Annie’s, volunteering as a pair to sort kit in Faber, Jack leaning up against a counter, smiling as Bitty chattered on benignly while baking. They weren’t quite Ransom and Holster, but they were close.

Then out-of-the-blue that had gone. Shitty had been back in the Haus for two days and he had known things would be different but he hadn’t expected this. Jack and Bitty just weren’t the same – not in the slightest. Before graduation they seemed to exist orbiting around one another, as if caught up in each other’s gravitational field. But now, Shitty wasn’t sure if he had seen them in a room together without most of team there. Jack was never in the kitchen chatting to Bitty, they never walked anywhere together or did errands together. Honestly, Shitty hadn’t realised how much time the pair spent together until it had suddenly disappeared. Three group meals in and they hadn’t even sat together once – something had changed since graduation. 

And then there was the talking thing. Bitty was easy to talk to - infamously so. The way he talked was so personal, focusing completely on you. Shitty had to admit he loved the guy for it – it was nice to have someone ask about Harvard like they actually cared. But Bitty wasn’t doing that to Jack. He talked to him, sure, but in the slightly detached way that you spoke to someone who wasn’t quite a stranger. It was uncanny – Bitty didn’t even speak to strangers like that. It was the same with Jack who wasn’t even trying to chirp Bitty over his baking. They didn’t start conversations with each other – they’d barely even address each other when they walked into a room. Besides a few pleasantries and team conversations, Jack and Bitty hadn’t said a word to each other in Shitty’s hearing. 

Something was off and they weren’t telling the team. It was strange – Shitty had been with Jack during the game and he had seemed as proud and excited as Shitty, especially after that check. But now? He wouldn’t even look Bitty in the face. And Shitty had no idea why. 

So, he decided to do what a lawyer would do. He wrote down his evidence – all carefully noted with dates and clear examples – and stormed up to his old room. 

“Lards, we have a problem!” he said as he slammed through the door. Lardo was curled up in her bed, frowning into a book on Post-Raphaelite theory. As he dropped down onto the mattress, she closed it and tossed it onto a pile of worn books by her bed. 

“Is this about you not being able to be naked in your Harvard dorm?” she asked with a role of her eyes, “Cause, bro, I’ve told you – it’s cool here as long as you don’t scar any of the tadpoles.”  
Shitty shook his head vehemently before scowling. “Yeah, you’re right- I mean no! Right now we have a bigger problem. This!”  
He brandished the battered notebook at her in a triumphant manner, its pages opened in front of her face. For a moment she was silent before raising an eyebrow. 

“Dude, this is just a page of badly drawn dicks,” she told him, sounding mildly confused. “Unless your dick is actually looking like that. Wait – holy shit, please tell me your dick doesn’t actually-”  
“Wrong page!” Shitty cut in quickly. He flipped to the correct page and held it out reverentially. “Here’s the right one. Tell me we don’t have a problem.  
Lardo took it, her expression doubtful. She brushed her hair back as she scanned the notebook, eyes moving quickly back and forth across the page. She looked intently at the book, her forehead furrowing as she read. Finally, she looked up at Shitty who was staring at her expectantly. 

“Bro – we totally do have a problem.” Shitty nodded triumphantly as she handed the notebook back. “Looks like Harvard might be teaching you something after all.”  
“Bro,” Shitty said, his tone offended, “I was this smart before I went to snob school.”   
Lardo patted his knee comfortingly. “Sure, Shits, whatever you say.” She paused for a moment before continuing, “So – you wanna get high and figure out what to with this information?”  
“I would literally love nothing more. You know me like no one else, brah.”

Two hours and one and half weed brownies later they got back to staring at the notebook. It was sitting on the floor, far away from the bed where it had been tossed earlier by a frustrated Shitty. He was currently glowering at it as if it was the cause of the tension between Jack and Bitty while Lardo gazed at it ponderingly. 

“Obviously, we need to figure out what’s wrong between them so we can fix it,” she said slowly, struggling to piece coherent thoughts together. The light of her room cast a soft yellow glow, making everything seem fuzzy around the edges. Shitty nodded in agreement from where he was sprawled across her bed, having stripped down to only his boxers.   
“Fuckin’ right Lards,” he agreed enthusiastically, “We’re gonna need the full on scientific method to figure this problem out. We gotta solve this shit before I go.”  
“This is gonna be a full on project,” Lardo said, leaning back against the wall still frowning as she stared into the middle distance. “Huge spreadsheets and espionage gear and all that jazz.”  
“Holy shit,” Shitty exclaimed as he struggled to prop himself up onto his elbows, “Scientific method, spreadsheets; we need Rans and Holts!”

Whether or not Shitty and Lardo were sober by the time they met Ransom and Holster in the library an hour later was a question up for much debate. However, they were both fully dressed and it wasn’t like any of the stressed students in the library were going to notice anyway. As Lardo sat down she shoved the notebook, open on the correct page, over the table to the pair in front of them. 

“Yo, captains,” she said, gesturing at the book, “Check it out.”  
Both Ransom and Holster hunched over the book, their expressions slowly transforming from confusion to upset confusion. 

“Holy shit, how did we not pick up on this?” Holster said as he sat back in his chair, a deep frown creasing his forehead.   
“I know brah – we’re the captains, we’re supposed to notice this stuff,” Ransom agreed, looking solemn.   
“Not your faults, bros,” Shitty reassured them quickly, pulling his notebook away, “But we do need your help figuring out what’s going on. So we can fix whatever it is.”

“I don’t get it though,” exclaimed Ransom, gesturing wildly and drawing glares from many of the students around them, “Jack and Bitty are like hella close, even now! They text and call like all the time. I mean, dude – Jack went to Madison with Bits over the summer.”  
Ransom dropped his arms and slumped forwards, his face a picture of worry. Holster nodded in agreement and patted his friend’s arm.  
“Rans is right, Bitty even stayed at Jack’s to help him with his diet when we went to see the game. Why would they be fighting all of a sudden?”

“Do you think something happened at Jack’s?” Shitty asked, propping his face in his hands and glaring down at the table. He glanced over at Lardo who was frowning down at the grey carpeted floor. “Lards, what do you think?”  
She jumped slightly and turned back to the group. “I – yeah, that seems likely. They must have argued or something there? It’s weird though – it’s not like Bitty has been acting any differently since the game. We’re missing something here.”

Ransom sighed sadly. “Shit, poor Bits. That’s gotta be tough on him.”  
“Gonna be tough on Jack too,” Shitty pointed out, “Like you said, they’re hella close.”  
“Yeah, but I mean Bitty’s got a shot ton of feelings mixed up there.”  
“Wait what?” Shitty and Holster said simultaneously. Lardo tilted her head questioningly at Ransom, who’s eyes widened as he drew back from the table. 

“Oh fuck, you guys didn’t know about it, did you?” he said, his voice slightly panicked, “Forget I said anything. It’s nothing.”  
“Bro! You can’t back out on us now,” Holster said, sounding mildly offended. Lardo quickly cut in, “Rans – if it’s something that can help us figure out what’s going on you should let us know. We’re Bitty’s friends- we just want to fix whatever the hell is happening.”

Ransom bit his lip, staring down at his hands for a moment before sighing. “Fine. But this doesn’t leave the table, okay?” The other three murmured their agreement and Ransom sighed again before continuing.  
“So last term we got drunk and ended up talking about – and I quote – ‘straight boys with perfect asses who are taller.’” He paused for a moment, eyes darting around the group and landing on Holster for a moment before he continued. “He was going on about Jack. Turns out Bitty had feelings for our cap for a while – he just never mentioned it to anyone until we were commiserating.”

There was a long moment’s silence before Holster burst out, “Bro! Why didn’t you tell me this before?”  
Ransom shrugged awkwardly, tugging at his sleeve and not making eye contact. “Would have been a violation of Bit’s trust, brah. I just assumed the issue would kinda go away. Bitty was pretty clear that he knew it was hopeless. I’m only telling you now cause-”  
“Because if Jack found out about Bitty’s feelings it could be an explanation for what’s going on,” Lardo finished for him. Ransom nodded in silent agreement. 

The group was quiet for several seconds, all fidgeting uncomfortably. Finally, Shitty spoke up, frowning and serious. “I don’t know. Jack wouldn’t cut off any friendship with Bitty like that.”  
“Guys can over react to that sort of stuff,” Lardo said quietly, “And it could have been Bitty who didn’t want to speak to him anymore if he felt embarrassed.”   
“It’s the best theory we’ve got,” Holster pointed out. Shitty scowled and muttered something about it also being the only theory. 

At that moment Dex appeared and dropped into the seat next to Shitty with a groan.   
“Hey guys,” he muttered, sliding his books onto the table. There was no response. He paused, staring at the silent, guilty faces around the table. “Okay what have I just walked into? Is this some kind of cult thing?” He smiled awkwardly but it fell away as no one responded. “Holy shit – please tell me this isn’t a cult. How am I supposed to explain that to Chowder?”

“We’re not a cult,” Lardo reassured him and then paused, her eyes wide and suddenly worried, “Wait – Dex you were at the house when Shitty and I left, right?”  
“Uh, yeah,” Dex said, brow crinkled in confusion, “Farmer turned up and Chowder left so I came here. What is going on-”  
“-So who’s at the Haus?” Lardo cut in quickly. Holster caught on, quietly muttering ‘fuck’ under his breath.   
“Just Jack and Bitty, I think?” Dex replied, his face beginning to flush, “Is this something to do with the LAX bros? What’s the problem here?”

Lardo glanced towards Shitty who raised an eyebrow. “We should check that out?” he suggested and she nodded. Standing up and grabbing her coat, she gestured towards Ransom and Holster.  
“C’mon boys. Time to bounce now before someone gets hurt,” she commanded, making them jump to their feet, “Sorry Dex, gotta go. Emergency.”

The four of them rushed off, leaving Dex looking startled after them. It wasn’t a long journey to the Haus but it was a tense one, all four of them lost in silent contemplation. They had no plan but a couple of muttered words about it being better for them to be there – just in case – had them all nodding in agreement. They walked quickly across the quad, the sky a dull grey above them as they wove through groups of students. 

It was when they finally turned onto their street that Lardo stopped suddenly, her eyes widening. “Oh,” she muttered, glancing towards the Haus and then back to her friends.   
“What’s wrong?” Ransom said, stopping in his tracks to look back at her. She quickly stepped forwards, grabbing the green sleeve of his shirt and tugging him away from the Haus. 

“You know what? I think it will be fine,” she told the group, her worlds jumbling together as she spoke, “Jack and Bitty are both grown-ups – we don’t need to babysit them. In fact – we should give them some space! C’mon bros!” She paused for a moment, before adding “A lot of space.”  
“Lardo, what the hell are you on about?” Shitty asked in complete confusion.   
“Nothing! I just feel that we should go back to the library. Immediately. Not stopping at the Haus.” The three boys stared at Lardo is disbelief. She scowled and crossed her arms. “I’m the manager – you have to do what I say.”

“Lards- if you don’t come with us and manage the shit out of whatever horrible situation Jack and Bitty are driving themselves into, I will not give you a piggyback at Spring-C,” Holster threatened. There were a few seconds of silence, conflicted emotions playing across Lardo’s face. Finally, she sighed and stepped forwards. “Fine. But if I’m right I’m so gonna say I told you so.”

As the four entered the Haus, they heard a loud crash from Bitty’s room. All four of them jumped and listened in muted horror to the unclear, muffled sounds that followed. Lardo groaned and buried her head in her hands as Holster muttered, “Oh fuck – they’re fighting? Like actual physical fighting?”  
“We need to go up there,” Shitty said as he rolled up his sleeves, his mouth set in a determined line. “You guys with me?”  
Ransom and Holster nodded immediately in agreement and after a moment Lardo shrugged.   
“Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” she murmured as she lagged behind the group. 

The four somehow managed to navigate the creaky, dilapidated stairs and floorboards of the Haus without making too much of a noise. As they reached Bitty’s door they heard a muffled moan. Exchanging panicked glances, Shitty crept forwards and put his hand carefully on the doorknob. Another stifled sound prompted him to slam the door open without a complete lack of finesse, yelling “Okay! Time for you two to explain this shit!”

Time froze. Shitty, Ransom and Holster stared into the room in complete shock. Any plans to spring in and break up a fight were abandoned at the sight of Jack and Bitty. More specifically, the sight of Bitty sprawled almost vertical on his desk – books scattered across the floor – with Jack leaning over him. It could have almost been a fight scene, Shitty reflected, if they hadn’t both been shirtless with various, non-innocent looking bruises beginning to bloom on their chests. Bitty’s fly was open and he was flushed, his arms around Jack’s neck and tangling in his hair. One of Jack’s hand’s was curled around Bitty’s waist, the other dangerously low on his stomach. Both were breathing hard, their lips were red and swollen and their eyes wide with panic as they stared at the group standing in their doorway.

“This – this is not what I was expecting,” Ransom admitted slowly, stepping backwards into a silently sniggering Lardo.   
“I’m glad you aren’t fighting. Or not any more anyway,” Holster added, grinning awkwardly at the pair.   
“Brah! Why didn’t you tell me?!” Shitty exclaimed, not at all put off by the compromising situation, “I am so happy for you bros! This is literally a thousand times better than I expected. You have no idea, bro.”

“Shitty,” Jack said slowly, clearly using his captain voice which made the three hockey players shrink back in fear. “Ransom. Holster.”  
“Yes?” Ransom asked nervously as both Jack and Bitty glared at the group.  
“Get out. Now,” Jack said venomously, making the group flinch away in fear and slam the door close. 

They glanced at each other awkwardly and then at Lardo who was leant against the dingy wall in silent hysterics.   
“I – I – I told you so,” she choked out, almost in tears. The three glared at her as she struggled to stand up straight. Bitty’s voice came ringing through the door.   
“If you tell anyone about this, you won’t get pie for a year,” he threatened, making Holster shudder at the thought. The group made their way back down the stairs, trying to block out any thought of what was causing the muffled noises above them. 

“Well,” said Shitty as they left the Haus, the battered front door swinging closed behind them, “I think we really fucked up that theory.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first (completed) fic for the check please! fandom - I hope you enjoy! It hasn't been beta-ed cause I wrote it all in one go and wanted to get it out before tomorrows update inevitably changes what can be canon. But for now it could be! Kudos and comments are always loved!


End file.
